Only Hope
by Martini
Summary: After a break up with his long time girlfriend, Blink just can't seem to let go. It's kind of a messed up story, but it was just an idea I had :P Reviews would be awesome! .


ONLY HOPE

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

Will you sing to me over and over again

"Blink, it's for the good of things. Just let me go," a tall, charismatic blonde pleaded with her boyfriend.

"For the good of what? And what if I don't want to let you go Martini?" he replied, while running a hand through his thick, dirty blonde hair.

Martini sighed. "Blink, please don't make this any harder than it already is."

She took his rough hands in hers and stared him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, but this isn't working for me. You're great and everything, but I can only see us as friends."

Blink's lower lip began to tremble as he soaked up the words his longtime girlfriend just said.

"Goodbye Blink."

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours I pray

To be only yours I pray

I know now you're my only hope

Days passed, months flew by and sudden another year had slowly slipped away since Martini and Blink parted.

Martini had moved on and continued to live in the present, whereas Blink was living in faded memories of the past.

"Are you still thinking about Martini?"

Blink turned to his clouded blue eyes towards his friend. "What do you think? She's a part of me."

"No Blink, she's not. And she hasn't been for the past year. If I were you, I'd be over this by now."

Blink sighed. "Race, you just don't get it. She's the one for me, and has always been the one. If I could just make her see…"

"Blink, she's gone. She's moved on and if you don't remember, she's seeing Skittery now."

"I know that Race, but that's just to cover the feelings she feels for me."

Racetrack stood abruptly and patted Blink firmly on the shoulder. "Well, good luck with that, I guess. I'm off to the Central Park Lodging House to see Bookie. She's expecting me any minute."

At the mere mention of the Central Park Lodging House, Blink was all ears.

"Would you mind if I tagged along? Martini might be there."

Racetrack sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do what you want to do, Blink."

The two clomped down the old, dirty stairs of their lodging house and stepped outside into the warm, summer air.

"_And maybe if he sees Skittery with Martini, he'll get over her,"_ Racetrack ingeniously thought to himself.

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

"Racetrack!" Bookie cried as she spotted her boyfriend coming down the street. She ran as fast as she could up to him and he graciously accepted her into a big bear hug. "I thought you'd never come!"

Race laughed and gave her a short peck on the lips. "I could never forget you Bookie. You're the sparkle in my eye, the light of my life, my reason to live…"

Bookie quickly silenced him by clamping her hand over his mouth. "Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Higgins."

Racetrack gave her the saddest look he could muster under the circumstances.

"But I still love you," she added after a moments thought.

"That's better."

Bookie glanced behind Race and spotted Blink walking slowly towards them.

"What's he doing here?" she whispered fiercely. "You know this'll only make Martini angry."

"I know, I know. But I thought it would be good for him if he saw that Martini had moved on."

"Great idea! Skittery and Martini are in the lounge.

And I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours I pray

To be only yours

I know now, you're my only hope

Blink entered the small, but comfortable lodging house that Martini, Bookie and a dozen others called home. His face brightened as he heard the melodious sound of a familiar laugh.

"Skitts, you're such a joker!"

Blink turned left as he came to the foyer and followed the voice. He stopped as he spotted two figures nestled closely together on an old, ratty couch.

The blonde haired beauty edged herself closer her tall, dark haired boyfriend and gave him a soft kiss. He responded by burying his hands in her silky hair and pulling her face as close as humanly possible to his.

"Ahem." Blink cleared his throat and stood impatiently as he waited for the couple to acknowledge his presence.

The couple broke apart reluctantly and gazed up at the intruder.

"Blink!" the blonde exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Martini. But I see that you're busy with Skitts here, so I'll wait for you outside until you're finished."

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs

I'm giving it all back

"Just give me another chance Martini. I swear I've changed! I can make you happy now," Blink cried out in exasperation. "You don't love him, you love me!"

"Blink," Martini started. "I did love you a long time ago. But that chapter of my life is over." She stressed the last word, hoping Blink would finally get a clue. "I've moved on with my life, and I'd suggest you do the same."

"But what we had was epic! You can't just throw that away."

Martini forcefully grabbed a hold of Blink's muscular shoulders. "Blink, look at me."

Blink slowly raised his head and met Martini's eyes. It seemed like her eyes were probing into his soul.

"You need to listen to me. We had something ages ago, but that's done. It's gone. It's over." She gave him a small smile. "I'll always love you, but as a friend you hear?"

"Sure Martini," Blink replied weakly, lowering his gaze from hers. He began to walk away in the direction of the Manhattan Lodging House. "I'll see you around," he called back to her in an afterthought.

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands pray

To be only yours I pray

To be only yours I pray

To be only yours I know now you're my only hope

As Blink lay in bed later on that night, he couldn't help revisiting the day's events. "She'll always be mine," he murmured to himself. "Always."


End file.
